crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Bounce Crate
Bounce Crates are a type of crate that give Crash ten wumpa fruit (or 8 depending on luck in the first game), and award less than ten wumpa fruit in the racing games. They were first introduced in Crash Bandicoot, although in Rolling Stones the first Bounce Crate gives Crash a Doctor Nitrus Brio bonus round piece instead of the tenth wumpa fruit, and in the Tawna bonus round of Up the Creek, one of these gives Crash a 1-up instead of the tenth wumpa fruit. In Crash Bandicoot and Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash bounces on this crate ten times and gets one wumpa fruit for each jump. As of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash bounces on it five times and gets two wumpa fruits for each bounce. In Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart, and the Nitro Fueled remaster of Crash Team Racing they are known as wumpa crates and give the player some wumpa fruit, which grant a weapon upgrade to all weapons if 10 are collected. In Cortex Strikes Back, if Crash body slams one of these crates, the crate breaks and he gets one wumpa fruit. In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, body slamming on the crate will cause the crate to break and Crash will be awarded with two wumpa fruit. In later games, no fruit will be awarded when the crate is body slammed. Jumping and body slamming are the only methods of attack that can give the player fruit. In all games, other methods of attack, such as spinning or sliding, will cause the crate to break with no fruit. This, however, only applies to platforming levels. When Crash or Coco is riding a vehicle or animal, attacking the crate will usually award the player with all ten wumpa fruit inside. In Crash Bash, they can be seen in the background of Pogo Padlock, but serve no purpose in the game. They look like Basic Crates in the GBA version of Crash of the Titans. In the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, they function the same way they did in the first three games, but unlike the original bounce crates, the wumpa fruit can be seen inside the crates before the crates are opened. Furthermore, they are broken after five bounces in all three remastered games, whereas this only applied to Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped in the originals. In Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart, and Nitro-Fueled, they are used to get Wumpa Fruit. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' (cameo) *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash of the Titans'' (DS and GBA versions only) *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' (DS version only) *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Bounce Crate.png|A Bounce Crate in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Bounce Crate.png|A Bounce Crate in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Bounce Crate.png|A Bounce Crate in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crash Nitro Kart Wumpa Fruit Crate.png|A Wumpa Fruit Crate in Crash Nitro Kart. Crash Nitro Kart Bounce Crate Icon.png|Wumpa Fruit Crate icon in CNK. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Bounce Crate.png|Bounce Crate sprite from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Bounce Crate N. Sane Trilogy.png|A Bounce Crate in the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. crash 2 japanese bounce crate.png es:Caja rebotadora it:Cassa rimbalzo ja:しま箱 ru:Ящик-пружина Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Items